eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy/Archive 5
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together arm of innoruk there were 2 quests with that name listed in wiki, when there is only 1 in the game. the one i blanked out was an attempt to delete since it was the ones that was misspelld and the correctly spelled one was still there. if i did it incorrectly, please send me a link to the page on how to do it correctly. thanks, grintal :ah, i see now. there were 2 of them. i didnt notice that at first. the preferred way to mark something that it needs deleted is to place on the top of the page, but dont remove any of the content. if it is because of a duplicate page, please put a link to the other page in the reason area. thanks for catching that. --Uberfuzzy 18:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Soga and Alternate Models Since you've been working so much with the categorization of graphics, I wanted to run this by you first. Right now we have a number of images that are taken using Soga models. It makes them difficult to view for the vast majority of users because most users don't view the game that way. I was thinking we should create a tag for soga graphics that would categorize them as such and include that cat in the "fix this stuff" category so that people had something they could help with. I know it would take some work to go through all the screenshots, but it could happen over time too as we come across them.--Kodia 15:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :yeah, good idea. -> Category:SOGA Images --Uberfuzzy 18:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Should the template page link to ? How about upload image page? -- Chalmo 18:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Pandemonium The pandemonium info is for the master I version of spell and I had uploaded a image of it. :Yep. We have to fix that. I hope the person who originally was trying to edit that isn't horribly put off by all the back and forth editing. I think we were all working at crossed purposes trying to do our best.--Kodia 19:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Programmatic categories for quests sorted by level and zone? Hey, Kodia suggested I leave you a note again. I'm looking for something to help me in a following situation: * I'm on a zone that's far away from home, so I want to "complete" the whole zone before I move on. That is: do all the quests and nameds on the area that are at least green, at least once. * The zone's clearly below my current tier, and mostly has grey mobs, but does have some green mobs. Doing all the quests and nameds, regardless of whether they're grey or not, on the zone, is a bit overkill for obvious reasons. * I want to know if there are any quests that are exactly (say) lvl 58 nearby before I leave the place. (Getting a listing of that level quests by zone is an added zone, but I think it would be enough to see quests for that level and just manually go through them.) Is it possible to programmatically create categories for lvl XX quests in Zone Y? The quests for tier XX listing is a bit long to go through. Timeline pages do help a bit more but they don't cover all of the quests. (Of course, if you feel like editing the timelines would be the way to go, I might agree there.) And yes, I do realize that it's hard to produce a list of quests that have steps on the zone. Allakhazam has something similar to this, but does not quite fit my purposes for other reasons. (I think it's best if I don't go into its possible shortcomings too deeply here! :-) -- Chalmo 12:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC)